Device manufacturing has become exceedingly complicated over time. Because of the operation of certain devices, stringent tests must be passed in order for the devices to be approved for consumer use. The integration of certain device components has made such tests tedious, leaving limited options for streamlining the testing process. In some cases, components responsible for wireless communication must be tested to ensure their ability to accurately send and receive data. In these cases, a client device and a reader device are often tested using methods that can be time consuming, thereby causing delays in the manufacture and release of products. In the case of NFC devices, when the client device must be tested with multiple different reader devices, delays are exacerbated by certain measures required to sequentially maneuver the client device proximate to multiple different reader devices.